Vongola Sakura
by call me K.S.C
Summary: Team 7 goes to the Hokage Tower to get a mission. Who is this baby talking about the Vongola and how does Sakura know him?
1. Chapter 1 Reborn san!

**me: wow this story was really good . My friend read it over and she thought that it was the bomb.**

**Sakura: Yay for Kat (SasuSakuforever77's name) and Kat's friend**

**Naruto: . . . **

**Sakura: Naruto is scaring me. he is usually never this quiet**

**me: it's okay. He is just thinking about ramen. Sasuke do the disclaimer**

**Sasuke: I don't want to **

**me: Do it or i am going to take all your electronics and tomatoes away**

**Sasuke: Fine . . . Kat doesn't own Naruto but she owns this story now give me tomatoes!**

**Me: 'creeped out' Oookkkaaayyy, enjoy**

**Naruto: 'RAMEN, RAMEN, RAAAAAMMMMEEEEENNNNN!!!!!!!!!!'**

'sakura pov'

"Team, We have a mission. Please come to the Hokage Tower quickly," said Kakashi. "Hai," we said. When I got there, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi was waiting for me in front of the door. When I got there, Kakashi knocked on the door. "Come in,"said the hokage. When we stepped in, we saw Lady Tsunade sitting behind her desk. "Team 7, your mission is to protect the . . . Vongola Boss." As soon as she said that, I swear I heard my heart stop. " The client is here to take you guys. Please come in." After she said that, a door slid open and out stepped a baby with a hat, a chamelion, and a tuxedo. "Gasp! . . . Re . . . Reborn-san" "Hn? Oh, Ciaossu Sakura. I didn't think I'll see the famous Vongola Pet/Vongola Boss's cousin here. Did you open all of your boxes?" said Reborn. " Yes Reborn-san. I opened all the boxes with my Vongola Ring but since I didn't touch it in such a long time that it probably has dust all overit." "Wait, what is going on?" said Naruto in his obnoxious voice. " I'll tell everyone later. Just come over to my house at like 7, okay. Reborn-san, you want to stay at my house for the night?" "Thank you," said Reborn.

+At my house+

"Hey, Sakura." "Yes, Reborn-san?" "Where are your cat ears and tail? And where did you put your gun, kantanas, staff, scythe, Vongola Ring and boxes?" "Oh here, let me show you where it is." After I showed Reborn everything, I said," I still have my cat ears end tail but I figured out how to hide it." After I said that, the doorbell rang and I noticed that it was 7:00. 'Guess it's time to tell evryone about myself.'

**Me: welll, that was a really short story but I'll try to make it longer**

**(pooooofffffffff)**

**Reborn: Ciaossu Kat**

**me: hi reborn. Anyways, please subscribe. if you do reborn will give you all a cookie. okay, say bye evryone!**

**Everyone: byyyyyyeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2 Teeling Team 7 About The Past

Previously

_After I said that, the doorbell rang and I noticed that it was 7:00. 'Guess it's time to tell everyone about myself.'_

"Hi, guys. Come in." I said as I lead them into the house. "So Sakura,"said Kakashi,"Whats with this this entire Vongola Pet/Vongola Boss's cousin?" "Well . . . You see, when I was little, I was picked up by the 9th Vongola Boss. I had my cat ears, tail, and wings. He said to me,"Why my dear, why is there a child in the streets all alone. Come with me and we'll get you signed into the Vongola, because you look like you could kill an entire army if you got mad so we'll have you channel out that power and put that power to good use. You see, I was about 7 when I used my power to wipe out an entire army to protect the Vongola. After that, people started to call me the Vongola Pet. At first I liked it because it gave me power and authority over people and things. After people started completely ignoring my real name and continuously calling me the Vongola's Pet. The only person who still called me by my name was the 9th Vongola Boss and Reborn-san. I couldn't take it anymore after that so I left the Vongola as soon as possible and came here when I was about 9 or 10. Also my name is Vongola Boss's Cousin because I am the 10th Vongola Boss's cousin"

As soon as I finished, everyone except Reborn was staring at me as if they couldn't belive what had actually happened. "Well,"I started,"Why does Tsuna need protection? Shouldn't he have his Family covering for him?" "He does but I truthfully think that his Family need more work so I need someone to protect him if his Family isn't there," Reborn said. "Alright, well, I think that we should get going. Guys, come to the airport by 9'o clock,"Said Kakashi sensei. Then everyone shook their heads and left my house. I set down Reborn on a bed next to mine and climed into bed. 'Tomorrow, I have to see my cousin and protect him. Wow this going a very long mission,'I was thinking while I was starting to drift of into dream land.

**me: OKay I am really sorry that my storys are really short. I promise to make the next one longer. It's just that I couldn't think of anyhting. I am having writer's block. Please review and give me ideas on what i should do. And thank you to the reviewer out there. I am so happy that my story got atleast one review. And it came so fast too. Anyways thank you!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 On The Way

**me: Its up but it is too short. I am tired so I can't type to much. Sakura, please do the disclaimer, I am too tired.**

**Sakura: awwww! of course. Kat does not own Naruto so now shhhhh!**

(Last time): I set down Reborn on a bed next to mine and climed into bed. 'Tomorrow, I have to see my cousin and protect him. Wow this going a very long mission,'I was thinking while I was starting to drift of into dream land.

"Wow, I have a major headache," I said. I went to the bathroom and did my morning routine. I went downstairs to see Reborn sitting on the sofa, while drinking some coffee. "Morning Reborn," I said. "Morning Sakura. You have a headache?" he asked. "Ya, but I'm sure it's nothing," I said,"I'll go pack." I walked up to my room and packed everything including my gun, kantanas, staff, scythe, Vongola ring, Vongola boxes, and something Reborn didn't know about, it was 2 Vongola braclets. I packed everything and went downstairs with the suitcase.

I noticed that it was time to go so I drank a glass of strawberry juice and started leaving. Reborn sat on my shoulder and I went out the door with my suitcase and locked the door and I didn't have to worry that anyone would come in because my parents died when I was 2. I walked to the meeting point and saw Naruto, and Sasuke glaring at each other for who knows what. When I arrived there was a poof and Kakashi appeared out if nowhere. "Well team, lets go!" said Kakashi.

We were all at the airport in our seats. I sat at the window seat with Reborn sitting in the seat next to me. Sasuke was sitting in the seat in front of me and Kakashi was sitting next to him and Naruto was sitting next to Kakashi. All of a sudden, I felt a sudden chill and looked next to Reborn and there was . . . .

**Jane: I am Kat's friend. She asked me to do this. Kat is sleeping.**** Please review and Kat is sorry that she wrote so little. I was at her house last night and she was thinking of what to write until 4 in the morning. Her floor is scattered with paoers and she was saying,'No that won't work. Why is this so hard. I need something good for my readers!!!" So please review even if this is too short please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Tsuna

Last time, Sakura and Team 7 was on the plane when Sakura felt a chill. She looked next to Reborn to see . . .

"Eeeeekkkkk!! Mammon, you're here," I said.

"Hi, Sakura. I felt your Vongola flames so I thought of dropping by," Mammon said.

I smiled to Mammon and felt the pounding of my headache. I asked the stewardess for an aspirin and she gave me a pill and some water.

"Thank you," I said to the stewardess.

She just smiled and walked away. Finally, we landed in the airport. I guess I dozed off because when I woke up, I saw Mammon gone and Reborn asleep. I waited excitedly because I haven't seen Tsuna for over 2 years. Team 7 and Reborn walked off the plane when it landed and found our luggage. I called a taxi and gave him an address. The taxi dropped us off at my old house that my family used to live before my mom and dad died and with me leaving to Konoha. I found the key under the mat after 2 lond years and smiled at it. I opened the door to find it spotless. I knew that auntie would keep it clean just in case if I would come back home.

"Okay, Kakashi, your room will be Room10. Naruto, your room is Room 9. Sasuke, your room is Room 8," I said.

"Wait, what about your room," asked Naruto.

"My room is Room 7," I told Naruto,"You all have your separate bathrooms. After your all settled in, its time to meet the Vongola Tenth, better known as my cousin."

After everyone got settled, Sakura just nodded and went outside. Everyone had normal clothing on so they wouldn't attract attention. Reborn was next to Sakura. After a while, Reborn left because he had to do something. On our way to my cousin's school, I called my aunt.

"Hello?" someone said on the other line.

"Hi auntie. I just arrived so I' going to pick up Tsuna at his school, okay?" I said.

"Okay, hon. Just be sure to be safe. Bye," she said.

"Bye," I said and then I hung up.

We walked over to Namimori Middle and I noticed that we made perfect time because when we arrived, the bell signalling the end of the day had just rung. I casually leaned on a wall, Naruto sat on the ground, Sasuke was leaning on the wall next to me, and Kakashi didn't read his book for once and looked at the school. I kept my eyes on the stream of kids coming out of the school. I kept on looking when one hairstyle caught my eye. I got off the wall and walked over to the person. I was just about to tap his shoulder when a guy next to him spun and took out a couple of dynamite.

"What do you think you are trying to do to the boss?" he asked.

'God, he is so annoying,' I thought in my head.

"Well if you really want to know, . . . I AM HIS FREAKEN COUSIN AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM FOR MORE THAN 2 YEARS!" I screamed.

Then I saw my cousin's cute, little head pop up behind this crazy dude.

"Sakura! How are you here? I missed you so much," he said as he hugged me.

I stroked his head and said,"I'm staying here for a while. Oh, that reminds me, bring your Family to the outskirts of town at about 5, okay?" I asked noticing that it was 2:47 right now.

"Okay cuz," he said.

I smiled at him and I ushered my team out of the school at back to the house.

"Sakura-chan, you didn't let me talk," Naruto whined.

"I know. I was going to introduce you all when we meet up and the meeting place," I explained.

Naruto's mouth made an 0 shape and Sasuke just gruntd and went to his room. Naruto went to the kitchen and was eating some ramen. I walked upstairs to take a short nap thinking,"I wonder how Tsuna's Family is going to be like?" Then I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Introduction

me: HOORAY! I GOT AN ANOTHER ONE DONE!

sakura: googd job Kat!

sasuke: wow, women are so annoying

sakura: wat did you say? (holding sasuke off the ground by his collar)

sasuke: no . . . nothing

sakura: good

naruto: oh well . . . hey kat. where did you put your ramen

me: i put it on the cupboard

naruto: thanks

sakura:kat does not own naruto but if she did, i would have beaten the cr** out of sasuke at the valley of ends

me: on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Last Time: ****Naruto's mouth made an 0 shape and Sasuke just gruntd and went ****to his room. Naruto went to the kitchen and was eating some ramen. I walked upstairs to take a short nap thinking,"I wonder how Tsuna's Family is going to be like?" Then I drifted off to****sleep.**

I woke up to hear Naruto and Sasuke arguing. I looked at the clock to see that it was 4:12 in the afternoon. I took a quick shower and changed into a red shirt with cherry blossoms and pants with chains and big pockets. I also put on my black converses. Then I walked out and went to the living room.

"Guys lets get going," I said looking at the clock which stated that it was 4:47.

Everyone nodded and we walked out of the house. Then I remembered about the deathperation pills and went back in the house. I took the deathperation pills and put it in my pocket. I also put my vongola ring and my bracelets on. I also took out a vongola box and put it in my pocket. Then I walked out of the house. I locked the door and and walked to where the guys were waiting. Sasuke stared at my ring but I just quickly put my hand in my pocket. Then I lead the way to the outskirts of the city. When we arrived, I saw my cousin, the bomb guy, a carefree type of guy, a guy with a yellow bird on his shoulder, a girl who looks really shy, some weirdo that keeps on shouting "EXTREME!!!" on the top of his lungs, a little kid in a cow outfit, a dude with slighty blondish brownish color, a blond dude who was sitting down on the ground with a whip next to him and a turtle in front of him, and an another kid with a big head playing with the kid in the cow outfit. I looked next to Tsuna to see Reborn. I walked up to Tsuna and put me hand on his head.

"Man Tsuna, you really need to grow. Look at you. Your shorter than me," I stated.

He looked dead-panned at me and said,"Wow, thanks for that amazing compliment, cuz," he said sarcasticly.

I just shrugged and pushed the rest of Team 7 infront of Tsuna.

"Tsuna, this is my team. This is Sasuke Uchiha," I said while pointing to him,"This is Kakashi Hatake," I said while pointing to him," and finally Naruto Uzumaki," but when I was about to point to him, he ran all the way to the dude with the turtle and start talking nonsence.

I walked over to Naruto and picked him up, even though he was taller than me. I started shaking him really hard. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and when I looked it was Kakashi sensei and he was shaking his head at me. I just dropped him and walked over to tsuna.

"Alright cuz, this person is the guy you met at school with the bombs, his name is Gokudera. This guy who was on the other side of me at school is Yamamoto. The guy with the bird is Hibari, please do not get on his bad side. The guy with the turtle is Dino. The kid in the cow outfit is Lambo, and the kid next to him is I-Pin. Ummm, the dude who is screaming is Ryohei. The girl is Chrome. And the guy with blondish brownish hair is Basil. Everyone, this is my cousin Haruno, Sakura," he explained.

Everyone said either hello, hn, or nothing at all.

"Alright, I ask . . .," I was starting to say when the guy named Gokudera interrupted me by saying,:'Ey, pinkie. Why are we here?"

Before anyone could blink, I already had the boy in my hands, in the air. I had lifted him off the ground and in the air. He was trying to get my hand off the collar of his shirt.

Tsuna ran over to me and said,"Cuz, please put him down."

I smirked and said,"What if I don't want to?"

He looked hesitent when he said," I'll fight you."

I smirked again and looked at Reborn for a second. He smiled and nodded. I took out my vongola box with my other hand and put Gokudera down for a second and usedmy vongola ring's flames to open the box. The box opened and a cage came out. It had my ring's flames on it so it looked like it was burning but it really wasn't. I threw the boy into the cage from the top and when he got in, the top just closed by itself. I looked over at Team 7 and Naruto was staring at me with his jaw on the ground. Kakashi and Sasuke had their sharingan to see how that cage worked.

Tsuna swallowed a deathperation pill and got into deathperation mode.I swallowed a pill and a pink flame came out of my head.

"Come on, cuz. Lets rock!" I said.

me: wow. . . scary sakura

tsuna: hello, kat

me: tsuna, hi!!!!

sakura: hi tsuna . . . sorry about the gokudera part. it was all jus. . . ( i put my hand over sakura's mouth)

me: sakura be quiet. you almost gave out what happens in the next chapter (releases sakura's mouth)

sakura:sorry . . . please review and thanks . . . tsuna say bye

tsuna: bye!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 The Battle And An Explanation

me: Yay! an another one!!! so . . . tired . . .

sakura: kat whats wrong?

me: I have a headache that feels like a wanabe hangover.

sasuke,naruto,and sakura: . . . how do you know wat a hangover feels like?

me: my cousin had a hangover and wouldn't shut up on how much it hurts. i'm going to bed. sakura-yawn&throb of headache- disclaimer

sakura: kat does not own naruto nor katekyo hitman reborn

**What happened last time: "Come on, cuz. Lets rock!" I said.**

(in sorry but I'm not good at writing fight scenes but I'm still writing)

My bracelet created the flames so it looked like my wrists were on fire but they weren't. I flew into the air and Tsuna was right in front of me. I smirked at him. He flew at me but I just kept dodging. After a while, Tsuna was panting while I was just staring at him with a gaze that looks like it says is-that-all-you-got. I smirked at him and put my hands together. The flames got bigger and after a minute, I spread my hands. In the middle, there was a pink ball of flames with a red center. I then shot it at Tsuna and he couldn't evade it because the red part of the ball was a mental paralyzing orb of power. He got struck with it and he fell to the ground. I landed in front of hom. He then started slowly getting back up.

My eyes soften at the sight of him so I asked,"Why do you try so hard for this one guy?"

He answered,"I'm not a heartless boss. I care about my Family and everyone."

He slipped and he looked like he was going to fall when I flew behind him and fell with him on top of me. I landed with a "thud". I got up and Tsuna was on top of me. He got off of me and extended a hand. I smiled at grabbed. He pulled me up and he hugged me.

"Well, Tsuna . . . you pass!!!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me with a shocked expression when he said,"I passed what?"

"This was all a test to see if you were going to be okay as a vongola boss,"then my face turned serious,"When I asked you that question, if you answered,'Because they are my Family and I need them because they are just there. That's all.' I would have ended your life right there. Reborn was in this, too. Just because Reborn's training is hard, doen't mean he doesn't care about you. He is actually training you so hard because he doesn't want to see you crash and burn. So think of this as a test and a lesson. Trust me, I was training with Reborn before I came to Konoha. That was some serious training and when I got the exact same test except the question was if you were in a situation where you and your friend was about to die. One would die and the other would live. Would you die instead of your friend dying?," I said.

"So which did you chose," he asked with shock in his voice because of the harshness of question.

"She chose that she would die instead of her friend without the slightest hesitation,"Reborn answered.

I nodded in agreement and shuddered at the thought of an innocent person dieing. Then I snapped my fingers. The cage that was holding Gokudera disappeared and there was a little cat in its place.

"Everyone, this is one of my box weapons. Her name is Sachiko,"I explained.

I put Sachiko back into her box and I put the box in my pocket. I felt Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke's gaze on my back. I slightly flinched and went to my cousin. I patted his head and sighed.

"Alright, the reason I asked to bring all of Tsuna's cousin was because . . .," I started, then I ate a deathperation pill and the flame reappeared,"you all are going to fight me."

I saw surprise written on everyone's face including my team mates and Reborn.

Tsuna first spoke up,"We all are supposed to fight you?"

"That's right,"I answered.

"Ummm, Sakura,"Kakashi started,"Maybe you shouldn't say this?"

"Stay qiet, Kakashi. You don't know how hard the Mafia world. You don't want to even know how many times I stared at Death straight in the face. I will tell you this, the first time I stared at Death was when I was two. I was almost killed because some moron put a bomb in the hospital I was in," I said to Kakashi in a cold voice.

"Sakura-chan, why were you in the hospital?" Naruto asked.

I put the deathperation flame away and I turned to my team mates,"When your parents are in the Vongola when you are born, you go through really hard training and one of them was to try to fight a eighteen year old vongola member,"I answered.

"You fought an eighteen year old in your two year old body?" Kakashi asked.

"Who said I was two? I said I was in the hospital when the bomb struck when I was two, I fought the eighteen year old when I was one. The dude didn't even go easy on a one year old," I explained.

"Re-Reborn, is this true?" Tsuna asked.

"sigh, . . . yes, it's true. Sakura fought against an eighteen year old when she was one and was stuck in a hospital for about six to seven months. When she turned two, exactly on her birthday, someone placed a bomd in the hospital and the hospital exploded. Sakura's parents and everyone there died. Sakura barely made it alive and passed out for 3 weeks. Then she came back to the Vongola with changes. It turned out that the bomb had some radioactivity and Sakura was strongly affected by it. So because of that she turned neko with wings. After awhile, she left to Konoha," Reborn answered.

"Sakura, how come you didn't tell anyone about this?" Naruto asked with sadness in his voice.

"Why would I? Even if I told you guys, no one would believe that the weakest ninja would actually be the strongest person, other than the Boss, in the Mafia world!!!!" I shouted with tears coming out of my eyes.

"We will continue this three days from now," I said.

I concentrated on myself and a huge, black flower came up and swallowed me. When it opened, I had red and black cat ears and tail, and wings. I flew up and just stared at them.

"I'm going home,"I just stated and left.

With my sensitive cat ears, I heard everyone say onething,"How much torture could one person withstand?"

jane: kat is sleeping after eating a tylenol. she passed out so fast.

tsuna: oh hi, jane. where's kat?

jane: sleeping.

tsuna: alright.

jane: please review and bye!!!!

tsuna: bye!!!


End file.
